If You Love Something, Let it Go
by Meilin Black
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are the best of friends. They always told each other everything. Well almost everything. Sakura has a huge secret that can put Syaoran’s life in risk. Syaoran was secretly in love with his Best Friend. Full Summary Inside. SS. Some OCC
1. A broken Heart

**If You Love Something Let It Go**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are the best of friends. They always told each other everything. Well almost everything. Sakura has a huge secret that can put Syaoran's life in risk. Syaoran was secretly in love with his Best Friend. He couldn't tell her because it can ruin their friendship. But what happens when he finds out she's dating a guy known for his cheating? Will Sakura be able to find out in time or was she planning everything so something special can happen?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CCS! I also don't own any of the songs that will appear in this story. I will not be writing this disclaimer so this is the only chapter you're going to see the disclaimer...This is my first story. Please R&R

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you,  
__its yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: A broken Heart.**

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who had brought me so much joy and so much pain. Everyday I wish I was that bastard she's with. The boy she calls her boyfriend. I can't stand seeing them together everyday. The pain gets worse and worse when I know she isn't mine. Her beautiful emerald eyes glisten with happiness when she's with him and yet I know deep down inside she's in pain and I'm the cause of that pain.

_Flashback Normal P.O.V_

_"Syaoraannn!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. Syaoran had threw her a water ballon and she was pissed. Syaoran started to laugh._

_"Syaoran YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" The extremely pissed off teen threatened._

_"But my sweet Saku it was only a joke and I am deeply sorry for throwing the water ballon at you, but you have to admit my dear Saku that it was funny." Syaoran responded in a sweet voice._

_"IT'S NOT FUNNY SYAORAN LI!" Sakura yelled and out of no where she grabbed a baseball bat._

_"W-where did you get that Sakura?" Syaoran stammered with big scared eyes. "Sakura..." Sakura slowly inched herself with bat held up high. _

_"I told you were going to die" Sakura smiled evilly. She ran quickly towards Syaoran ready to smack him. _

_'Crap' Syaoran thought as he started to run. Sakura chased him with not much success. _

_Half an Hour Later_

_Sakura and Syaoran were panting laying in Syaoran's garden. Sakra loved to go their because they had the most beautiful cherry blossom trees in all of Tomeda. _

"_Saku you know I'm sorry right" _

"_Yea I know it's ok though don't worry" Her phone started vibrating notifing her she had a new text message. _

'_Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. –Shoyrin._

"_OMG! Shoyrin just asked me out!"_

"_You mean that PIMP from school"_

"_He's not a pimp. He's actually kind a cute."_

"_So you're going to say yea?"_

"_I don't know. I'll let you know tommarow at school. I have to get going anyways" Sakura started getting up._

"_Ok then" Syaoran replied getting up as well/ He walked her to her house and hugged her good bye. _

"_See ya tommarow?" Sakura asked._

"_Yea see ya" he said quietly._

_The next day during lunch._

_Sakura ran to her table happily. She spotted both of her best friends there eating their lunch. She couldn't wait to tell them the awsome news._

_"Someone looks extremely happy" Tomoyo said._

_"What did Shoyrin want?" Syaoran asked._

_"I was about to tell you. Shoyrin asked me out in person."_

_"What did you say?" Syaoran asked looking kind of worried._

_"I said yes." Sakura said happily. _

_I said yes...said yes...yes. The words echoed through Syaoran's head and stung his heart. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Tomoyo looked at him with sad eyes. She knew he had a crush on Sakura and she knew that he was in pain. _

_"I-I gotta go" Syaoran said quietly and got up. _

_"Syaoran wait!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled after him, but he ignored them. Sakura looked at Tomoyo worried._

_"Don't worry he'll be back." But that was completely wrong weeks passed by and Syaoran wouldn't even look at Sakura because it pained him to see her with someone else._

_"Syaoran" Sakura called out to him one day. Syaoran ignored her and kept walking,_

_"Syaoran you're supposed to be my best friend. What's wrong with you?"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"_

_"ME? I'M NOT THE ONE HERE BEING AN ASSHOLE"_

_"AND I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE CHEATED ON! SAKURA HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE? HE'S A PLAYER A PIMP HE'S GOING TO CHEAT ON YOU AND BREAK YOUR HEART! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"_

_"BECAUSE HE CHANGED. HE EVEN SAID SO. HE CHANGED FOR ME! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME?"_

_"BECAUSE..."_

_"Yea?"_

_"I JUST CAN'T! I CAN'T SEE YOU WITH THAT THAT BASTARD. HE JUST WANTS TO USE YOU, GET IN YOUR PANTS SAKURA! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT SAKURA...WHY?"_

_"Syaoran..."  
"Just leave me the hell alone Kinomoto" he said with a cold voice and left._

_End Flashback_

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

That's what happened. I haven't talk to her since that day. I just love her to much. I can't see her with him...I just can't...

* * *

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you,  
i__ts yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous_

I hope you guys like it. R&R.


	2. The Test

**If You Love Something Let It Go**

Hey guys! Well I want to thank **Hearts-Stars** and **YoZu-SaKuRiTa-92** for reviewing. Well on to the story.

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you,  
i__ts yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Test**

Sakuras P.O.V 

Sigh. Syaoran I wish I can tell you that I know you're right about him, but I just can't. I'm so sorry to cause you so much pain, but Kero said I have to. If you only inderstood who I actually am and that I'm testing you to see if you DO love me. I wish I didn't have to do this to you, I wish I can go and kiss you, to tell you I Love You, but I can't. Syaoran please PLEASE figure it out before it's to late.

The Story: Normal P.O.V. 

_Many years ago God had decided to make angels. Those angels were to love and serve Him, but they had a choice to love Him or to turn on Him. This one angel named Lucifer tricked some angels to go against God. A huge war broke out and God won. He banished Lucifer and his angels to Hell. God than decided to make some angels Guardian Angels. These angels were given various jobs. One angel was propheted to be a guardian of her country, of love, and to protect the man she was meant to be with. This angel was going to be the most powerful angel from all the angels. She would be able to control different elements, heal others, and give one person the power to be immortal like her. Millions of years passed and finnaly the angel was born in Japan. She had Emerald eyes and Amburn hair. Her mother was the last normal angel to walk on Earth and now Japan was in the hands of her daughter._

_End of Story_

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I decided to go outside after luch to think about my life. My phone started ringing. I see that it was my brother Touya.

"What's Up?" I asked him

"SAKURA THE GAS STATION IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP! GET YOU ANGEL BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

"All right be there in a few" I said calmly. "Just make sure evryone leaves the area" He hung up. I went behind the cherry blossom tree and closed my eyes.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The petals around Sakura started spinning around her. A pink light was seen surronding Sakura. Everything went into a blur and suddenly stopped. There where Sakura was stood a girl with a pink shirt, a pink mini-skirt, pink shoes. She had a pink choker with a pink diamond heart attched to it. The pink heart had an emerald edge. The girl had pink gloves qith the top edge an emerald color. White wings appeared on her back. Her whole outfit had green sparkles. The angel flew into the air and way from the school.

As Sakura neared the gas station (A/N: If you haven't guessed it Sakura is the girl/angel). She made some hand movements making water appear. Touya was helping people getting out of the area. She started splashing the fire that was near the gas station. Then she saw the flames reach the gas station. She quickly flew towards th efire and made a giant pink dome surronding the gas station. The firefighters arrived and started putting the rest of the fire out.

_KABOOM!_ The gas station exploded. Sakura with her power tried to make the dome not open but the explosion was to great for her. The ecplosion knocked her out and threw her towards a building.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Touya yelled and ran towards her.

"OMG is the angel alright?!"

"Mommy is the angel ok?"

"I don't know honey."

"Hey dude is she going to be ok?" A man asked Touya.

"I don't know..." He said quietly. He picked up Sakura's limp body and took her home.

* * *

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you,  
i__ts yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous_

Hmmm is Sakura gonna be ok? Will Syaoran ever figure out that he is being tested? Review and Find out.


	3. My Dear Please Wake Up

**If You Love Something Let It Go**

**Meilin**: Hello my awsome readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but schools been killing me with projects, exams and other homework. As well too many birthdays came up so I had to party. Um what was my other reason.. oh yea, i kinda destroyed my computer for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, I'll.. I'll be your slave for a week.

**Joshua: **I got a better idea why not make it up by adding more than one chapter.

**Meilin: **...Good idea Joshie. Oh by the way I changed my pen name. My old pen name was yingfa kinoto. Now back to the important stuff. I'll write two more chapters after this one. See that means you guys get THREE whole chapters YIPEEE!! Isn't that awsome Joshie??

**Joshua**: DON' T CALL ME JOSHIE!! Baka...

**Meilin**: Ben Dan Pi Gu. Thank you people that reviewed. NOW ON WITH THE STORY WOOOO HOOOOO!!

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you,  
i__ts yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 3 My Dear Please Wake Up**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"WHAT!?" I screamed into my phone. I was walking home angry as usual when Tomoyo had just called me that Sakura was in the hospital. "Is she ok Tomoyo??"

"I don't Syaoran. The doctors said that she is in a coma and might not wake up ever."

"Damn. What room is she in?"

""Room 118."

"Ok I'm going there right now. Thanks Tomoyo." After Tomoyo hung up, I turned towards the direction of the hospital and ran there. _"Damn I hope Saku is alright." _I think. If anything were to happen to Sakura I would die.

As I reached the hospital I saw Shoyrin kissing another girl. I looked at him with anger and hatred. I couldn't believe he was doing this to Sakura, _my _Sakura. I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around I punched him in the face. The girl he was making out with screamed, while Shoyrin fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??" he yelled at me

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?? MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER HOE WHEN YOU ARE DATING SAKURA!!" Anger was boiling in me and I went to hit him again. I punched his stomache and before I could punch his face he blocked me.

"WELL SAKURA IS GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS SO WHY DEFEND THAT SLUT?" That did it. I got sooo pissed off that I grabbed his hair and started punching him in the face without stopping. After I punched him like the tenth time I dropped him.

"Never.Call.Sakura.A.Slut." I threatened and watched that little whore go comfort him I noticed I made him bleed, but I didn't care. I sighed and walked into the hospital. As I reached the receptionist desk, I saw Touya and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called and ran towards me. "We were just about to go see her." I just nodded and followed them. When we finally reached the room. Tomoyo and Touya walked in first. I decided to wait, because I wanted to see her in private. After twenty minutes they left and I walked in. I saw Sakura's figure laying motionlessly. Wires attached to her small body. Just by looking at her condition my tears started to form in my eyes. I pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Sakura..." I whispered her beautiful name. "Please wake up."

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

Where am I? Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? Why is it so dark? Wait is that a light? I should go towards it. Maybe it'll take me home. Huh? Whose that? Touya? Tomoyo

"_Sakura...Please wake up" _

_Syaoran? Huh something bright is coming_

"_Sakura, my child."_

"_Jesus?"_

"_Yes my angel. What is wrong?"_

"_Jesus, I can't move and I don't know where I am."_

"_My dear child, you are in the hospital in a coma."_

"_In a coma?! Would I ever wake up?"_

"_You will, when your true love asks for forgiveness."_

"_Forgiveness for what?"_

"_When he is ready you will know. You did a good job protecting Japan from the explosion and I think that if he asks you to forgive him, you should awaken."_

"_But Jesus what if he doesn't"_

"_Then you will die. If he does, you will awaken. When__ you do awaken; you will be fully healed like nothing happend. The boy you are using to test your true love is cheating on you. When either of thembring something up pretend to believe the boy you are using. For then we will see how far your true love will go to prove that he is speaking the truth."_

"_I understand Jesus."_

Syaoran's POV.

"Sakura wake up...please Saku..."

"Sir visiting hours are over, you have to leave."

"I am not moving from here. And if you try to make me leave I will sue this pathetic hospital."

"But sir..." I turned and glared at her.

"I.am.not.leaving"

"Yes sir." I turned back to Sakura. Her heart monitor showed that her heart was slowing down. I knew that she was almost dead.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...Is Sakura going to ever wake up or will she die? Review and Find Out.


	4. Ice Box

**

* * *

**

If You Love Something Let It Go

**Meilin: **Hi my readers, yea I know I said I was going to give you three chapters off the bat, but my evil honor teachers gave me projects which suck. I'm still not finish with them, but being the nice person I am-

**Joshua: **-Cough-Yea Right-Cough-

**Meilin: **Ben Dan Pigu. –hits Joshua on the head- Don't interupt me. Oh for those who don't know what I said means, I think it means stupid ass in Pin yin. ANYWAYS, like I was saying, I decided to put my project aside and give you this chapter.

**Joshua: **OWW!! That hurt!! –runs head-

**Meilin**: Anywho, I'm like extremely mad now because my stupid brother snitched on me, telling my mom there was a video of me on youtube. Which is kind of true, but I only appear for a second, me and my friends were doing a live lesson in a club and I appeared there and my brother told my mom and now she's like making a huge scene about it. The thing is I only appear like once or twice and its for a second, you can even barely tell its me. So anyways if you think my mom is making a big deal about it or you think my brother should stop minding my own bussiness and start minding his own, or if you like my story review review review. Disclaimer in first chappie.

_If you love something,  
__let it go.  
__If it comes back to you, i__ts  
yours forever.  
__If it dosent,  
__then it was never meant to be.  
__Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ice Box**

**Syaoran POV**

No, she can't die. I looked at the heart moniter as it made the beep indicating that Sakura had just die. NO!! She can't be dead. I get up from my sear and run towards the nearest doctor. "Doctor, somethings wrong with Sakura, I got to help her. " I said desprately. We both run back to her room and the doctor started checking her. He quickly got this machine I forgot that was called and they opened up her hospital gown revealing her chest. "Clear!" the doctor yelled. "Please God, don't let her be dead." I prayed sliently as tears fall from my eyes. The doctor looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, she's gone." He said sympathetically. I clenched my fist and punched the wall with anger. Tears rushed down my eyes as I looked at her lifeless body. I walked to her bed and sat on the chair and laid my face on her bed. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were alive...I'm so sorry Saki." I mumbled as I cried. The hospital radio started playing Ice Box.

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and its crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

I started to think about that verse. It was kind of true, because Sakura would normally say no to every guy that asked her out and knew who were the guys that were players.

_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

This song matches us prefectly, until she died.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
_  
I hate my cold heartness. If I wasn't being so cold to her, she wouldv'e been alive right now.

_Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same _

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

"Sakura, I know that you are gone, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry...and I love you Sakura...with all my heart.

* * *

Yay I finished the story...Lol just kidding, I know the song kind of didn't match the chapter, but I wanted you to get a preview on how Syaoran felt before Sakura died. Anyways review OR I will end the story here, because I'm evil. Five reviews and you save the story. Don't Review and story go bye bye. D

Special Thanks To:

**Ninor-san**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Hearts-Stars **(Who reviewed more then anyone else)


End file.
